1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thin film magnetic heads and methods for manufacturing such heads, and more particularly to the features of the P2 pole tip/yoke interface of thin film magnetic write head elements and methods for manufacturing the P2 pole tip/yoke interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The well known basic components of thin film magnetic write heads include a first pole (P1), a write gap layer, a narrow P2 pole tip, a yoke that is electromagnetically engaged with the P2 pole tip, and electromagnetic coils that generate a magnetic flux that flows between the P1 pole and the P2 pole tip. The width of the P2 pole tip generally defines the track width of the data bits written by the write head. The yoke is generally significantly wider and thicker than the P2 pole tip and it serves to control and focus the flow of magnetic flux generated by the electromagnetic coils of the write head into the P2 pole tip. The flow of magnetic flux between the P1 pole and the P2 pole tip across the write gap influences the magnetic media disposed proximate the write head to record flux changes therein as data bits. Thus, a significant performance characteristic of write heads is the proper controlled flow of magnetic flux from the yoke into the P2 pole tip and across the write gap. Where the magnetic flux flow control is faulty, the magnetic flux can flow directly from the yoke to the P1 pole without passing through the P2 pole tip. This undesirable effect is termed “side writing” as it creates an undesirable noise band on each side of the data track that is written by the P2 pole tip, and the existence and width of the undesirable side band affects the spacing between the data tracks. Where side writing is minimized, such that the width of the side bands is minimized, data tracks can be written closer together such that more tracks per inch (TPI) can be written and the areal data storage of the magnetic media can be increased.
In prior art pole tips of various designs, the P2 pole tip/yoke interface is characterized as a “T” interface. That is, the P2 pole tip is the downward leg of the “T” and the yoke is formed flatly and squarely on top of the P2 pole tip leg. Thus the inner angle between the P2 pole tip and the yoke is approximately a right angle. This right angle P2 pole tip/yoke interface results in less than optimum magnetic flux flow control between the yoke and the P2 pole tip. That is, flow of magnetic flux is somewhat inhibited at the right angle interface, and this can result in side writing when the magnetic flux flows directly from the yoke to the P1 pole, rather than flowing through the P2 pole tip. It is therefore possible to improve the flow of magnetic flux through the P2 pole tip/yoke interface and thus reduce side writing by shaping the interface to remove the right angle joinder of the yoke to the P2 pole tip. The present invention is a write head that includes such an improved P2 pole tip/yoke interface, together with a process for manufacturing it.